


Graveyard Smash

by ArtemisGarden



Series: Whatever Happened to the Transylvania Twist? [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis-centric, Darcyland (Marvel), Darcylvania event, Discord: Darcyverse, Drabbles, Dracula - Freeform, Dragons, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, Halloween fics, Mermaids, Spooktober, Vampires, Werewolves, Wordcount: 100, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisGarden/pseuds/ArtemisGarden
Summary: A collection of 100 word drabbles written for weeks 1 & 2 of the Darcylvania Event hosted by the awesome mods on the Darcyverse Discord server where Darcy is the monster.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster/Darcy Lewis
Series: Whatever Happened to the Transylvania Twist? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966552
Comments: 101
Kudos: 107
Collections: The Monster Mash





	1. Vampire

There’s something different about Darcy, but Clint can’t put his finger on it. She looks stunning as always, but there’s a glint in her eyes and her smirk is almost sinister. Her lips are coated in a blood-red lipstick that matches the color of the dress she’s wearing exactly and his eyes are practically popping out of his head. She’s leaning back against the wall across from his door, legs crossed and he doesn’t think he’s ever seen her outside of the common areas or the labs before now.

“Well, aren’t you going to invite me in, Clint?” Darcy purrs.


	2. Werewolf

The pain rips through her and you’d think after fifteen years Darcy would be used to it. The shudder that sweeps down her spine and the chills spread across her body. It feels like the skin is practically melting away and the few pieces that stick are roughly yanked away, leaving slightly damp fur in it’s place. Between one blink and the next her eyes change to a deep yellow and she can feel the bones in her face crunching and shifting to their new shape. When the shifting, shuddering, and changing finally stops Darcy lifts her head and howls.


	3. Zombie

"Bucky, please." Darcy begged.

"Darce you can't ask me to do this." She watched him shake his head back and forth slowly. Like his denial could change what happened.

"You promised, Buck-o. C'mon we had a good run right? Who would have though the lab assistant and the Winter Soldier would have made it this far?"

"Don't. You were never just the lab assistant." Another spasm ripped through her body and Darcy made the low moaning sound they're both intimately familiar with. "Please, I need you to do this for me."

With trembling hands, Bucky lifted his shotgun and fired.


	4. Siren

"It's not like you have any other options." Darcy says.

"Alright fine." Steve switches the call to speaker as requested.

"Now, once the singing starts, stick the phone out of the door, and give it a minute tops." Steve's pretty sure his eyebrows have jumped to his hairline, but he really is surrounded.

Suddenly, Darcy's singing starts and he feels a weird haze that seems to envelope his mind. He jerks and quickly slides the phone under the crack at the base of the door. After a minute he peeks out and sees the Hydra agents standing still, completely hypnotized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this, Darcy is a landlocked Siren and her singing hypnotizes people instead of attracting them.


	5. Ghost

"Hellooooo? Can anyone hear me?" Darcy yells, the pitch of her voice increasing with each word.

She's spent twenty minutes running around the medical floor of Avenger's Tower getting increasingly desperate as no one acknowledges her.

"Hey, can you please stop with the screaming?" Darcy whips around to see a guy who looks like an older version of Tony standing in the middle of the hall.

"Who, who are you?"

"Don't worry about it. We'll get there."

Darcy frowns, then brightens, "Do you know why no one will answer me?"

"Isn't it obvious? They can't hear you because you're dead."


	6. Mermaid

Shipwrecks are her favorite, because there's no telling what she'll find. Sometimes there are even desperate survivors.

Like the sailor watching her now, grinning stupidly as she slowly drifts closer, his eyes on her body. Or what he can see of it.

"C'mon beautiful, I won't bite."

She smiles up at him and once she's close enough Darcy wraps her arms around the sailor stretching up like she is going to kiss him before using her weight and her tail to wrench him backwards into the water.

She smiles viciously as her tail propels them deeper into the dark water.


	7. Bride of Dracula

Darcy's heart is beating like crazy and she can't help the nervous fluttering of her hands as she smooths invisible wrinkles out of her dress.

He is why she traveled all the way to Transylvania on what at first sounded like a ridiculous rumor. All for the man that's slowly gliding towards her with a smirk on his face. He looks for all the world like he knows what's in her mind and her heart.

Maybe he does, because now after all these months of travel she's finally going to become what she's most desired.

A Bride of Dracula; Immortal.


	8. Dragon

Gliding through the air on powerful wings, Darcy cuts her an eye to the group of humans clustered together in the field. As she loops back in their direction she can see Jane pointing at her and Darcy feels a little bubble of happiness.

Jane takes great pride in making sure Darcy's scales stay gleaming and golden, which is probably what she's pointing out to the gathered Avengers as Darcy swoops over their heads.

After a few more lazy circles, she slowly descends to land as gently as possible next to Jane, who promptly drops a kiss on Darcy's snout.


End file.
